


Wspomnienie

by dieOtter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir wspomina ojca, o którego tragicznej śmierci właśnie się dowiedział.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienie

**Author's Note:**

> Chyba mój pierwszy tekst w tym fandomie. Teraz pewnie napisałabym go lepiej, ale mam do niego sentyment, więc niech zostanie, jaki jest ;)

**Wspomnienie**

\- Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie pojedziesz! - powiedział Denethor, mierząc syna surowym wzrokiem.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - Już w momencie mówienia Faramir pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. W oczach ojca znów zapłonął gniew.

Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę go rozwścieczyć? W swoim zaledwie piętnastoletnim życiu Faramir zdołał wzbudzić gniew ojca o wiele więcej razy niż jego o pięć lat starszy brat. Co więcej, podczas gdy Boromir narażał się Namiestnikowi swoją zuchwałością i jawnym przeciwstawianiem się ojcowskim rozkazom, jeśli różniły się od jego zdania, na Faramira gniew ojca spadał nagle i niespodziewanie jak lawina, sprawiając, że chłopiec przez długie godziny zastanawiał się, co mogło go spowodować. Tak było i tym razem. Jedyną jego winą było to, że zapragnął wyruszyć wraz z Boromirem na wyprawę przeciw orkom. W przeciwieństwie do brata, Faramir nie widział nic pociągającego w zbrojnych ekspedycjach, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że już wkrótce i on będzie zmuszony dowodzić wojskami Gondoru w walce z coraz silniejszymi oddziałami nieprzyjaciela. Boromir zdążył już wyrobić sobie szacunek wśród żołnierzy i zdobyć ich przywiązanie. Był dobrym dowódcą, odważnym i zdecydowanym, lecz też troszczącym się o swoich ludzi, którzy odpłacali się mu wiernością i oddaniem. Faramir był nadzwyczaj dumny z brata, ale jednocześnie tęsknił do czasów, gdy Boromir nie opuszczał Minas Tirith. Przez całe dzieciństwo bracia byli nierozłączni i kiedy starszy z nich wyruszył na swoją pierwszą wyprawę, młodszy zniósł rozstanie z największym trudem. Od tego czasu Boromir nie raz nie pojawiał się w mieście przez długie tygodnie, a jego listy, pisane zwięzłym żołnierskim stylem, nie były w stanie zrekompensować Faramirowi nieobecności brata. W ojcu Faramir nie mógł znaleźć żadnej pociechy. Nawet jeśli Denethor na swój sposób także tęsknił za starszym synem, nie miał w zwyczaju rozmawiania z kimkolwiek o swoich uczuciach. Tęsknili więc i niepokoili się obaj samotnie, wciąż oczekując posłańców z terenów działań wojennych.

Teraz nareszcie wszystko mogło się zmienić. Po wielu bezowocnych próbach Faramir zdołał przekonać brata, że jest już dość dorosły, aby mu towarzyszyć. Po tym, co osiągnął przekonanie ojca nie wydawało się być większą trudnością. Przecież Boromir był niewiele starszy od niego, gdy stoczył swoją pierwszą walkę. Zresztą i tak Faramir podejrzewał, że ojciec mniej troszczy się o niego, niż o jego starszego brata.

\- Zdawało mi się, że wyraziłem się jasno – lodowaty ton ojca sprawił, że Faramir poczuł rosnący bunt. Czy Namiestnik naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak bardzo zależało mu na tej wyprawie?  
\- Zdawało mi się, że prosiłem, byś wyjaśnił mi swoje motywy – odparł z ironią, idealnie naśladując ton ojca. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zwrócił się do Namiestnika w ten sposób, jednak rozsadzający go gniew dodawał mu odwagi.  
\- Twój brat nigdy nie ważyłby się zwrócić do mnie tym tonem! - Spojrzenie Denethora nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Akurat, pomyślał Faramir, zrobiłby to bez wahania, gdyby nie fakt, że i tak na wszystko mu pozwalasz.

Ale wiedział już, że prawdopodobnie przeciągnął strunę. Szanse na to, że ojciec pozwoli mu na tę wyprawę, spadły jeszcze bardziej. Pomimo to nie poddawał się.  
\- Mam już dość siedzenia w mieście, podczas gdy mój brat walczy. Chcę być razem z nim. Przecież ja także jestem rycerzem Gondoru.

„Ty także jesteś rycerzem Gondoru,” powtarzał Namiestnik, gdy zastawał młodszego syna nad książką, podczas gdy ten powinien był ćwiczyć szermierkę.

\- Rycerzem to ty dopiero będziesz, kiedy w końcu skończysz z tym marzycielstwem i zabierzesz się do nauki!  
\- Strzelam z łuku lepiej od Boromira - zaprotestował Faramir.  
\- Wystarczy! - uciął ostro Denethor. - Pojedziesz dopiero kiedy uznam, że jesteś już gotów.  
\- Żeby tylko nie było za późno – mruknął Faramir buntowniczo, na tyle jednak głośno, że ojciec mógł bez trudu go usłyszeć. W tej chwili chłopak nie dbał o to. Choć zazwyczaj z pokorą znosił niesprawiedliwość ojca, tym razem nie umiał i nie chciał. Zbyt wiele znaczył dla niego ten wyjazd, by znów poddać się woli Namiestnika. Zwłaszcza, że miał pewność, że tym razem ojciec nie miał racji. Chcąc mieć konkretny argument, Faramir poprosił dwóch nauczycieli o sprawdzenie jego umiejętności. Obaj nie omieszkali donieść Namiestnikowi, że jego młodszy syn jest już gotów do swojej pierwszej wyprawy. Ten zakaz był więc czystą złośliwością ze strony Denethora, jawną niesprawiedliwością, z którą Faramir nie zamierzał się zgodzić.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, ojcze? - spytał płaczliwie, gdy inne argumenty zawiodły. - W czym jestem gorszy od mego brata? - Gdy już zaczął, słowa popłynęły same, choć gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że później może ich żałować. - Dlaczego tylko jego zawsze chwalisz, jemu zawsze ustępujesz? Być może nie jestem tak dzielny jak Boromir, ale błagam, daj mi szansę, by to sprawdzić.

Szare oczy patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem, gniewem i prośbą zarazem.  
\- Denethorze, dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego wojny, narady, inspekcje są zawsze ważniejsze od twojej rodziny? Już tyle razy obiecywałeś mi tę podróż. Czy nigdy nie dotrzymasz słowa? Tak chciałabym jeszcze raz ujrzeć Dol Amroth, pokazać moim synom fale uderzające o brzeg i białe żagle okrętów.  
\- Finduilas, proszę cię, zrozum. Jestem Namiestnikiem Gondoru, mam obowiązki...  
\- I te obowiązki zawsze będą ważniejsze od nas? Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnio bawiłeś się z chłopcami? Kochany, zastanów się. Przecież to tylko klika dni. Przyda ci się odpoczynek, a Gondor przez ten czas nie upadnie. Zresztą czy jako Namiestnik nie powinieneś od czasu do czasu złożyć wizyty z nadmorskich prowincjach? Mój brat przyjąłby nas z radością...  
\- Finduilas, powiedziałem ci już, że nie mam czasu. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko będę mógł...  
\- Obiecujesz już od miesięcy! Oby tylko nie było za późno!

Właścicielka tamtych oczu, których spojrzenie wtedy zignorował, nie żyła, jednak one wciąż wpatrywały się w niego z takim samym wyrazem żalu, błagania i złości.  
\- Faramirze...  
Chłopak spuścił oczy, pragnąc ukryć przed ojcem zbierające się w nich łzy. Już zaczynał żałować słów, które wypowiedział we wzburzeniu. Zarówno Namiestnik, jak i jego starszy syn byli ludźmi skrytymi i zamkniętymi w sobie, a zarazem ceniącymi te cechy u innych. Jednak bratu Faramir mógł bez obaw zwierzyć się ze swoich odczuć, a i Boromir czasem odpłacał się mu tym samym. Zwierzanie się ojcu było gorsze nawet od mówienia do kamiennego muru. Kamień przynajmniej nie patrzył z dezaprobatą i pogardą wobec słabości rozmówcy.  
\- Faramirze, podejdź tu.  
Usłuchał. To była kolejna zdolność Denethora. Nikt, prócz jednego Boromira, nie śmiał odmówić poleceniu wydanemu tym tonem.  
\- Nie zgadzam się, byś towarzyszył twojemu bratu w wyprawie do Ithilien, ponieważ mam wobec ciebie inne plany. Wybieram się do Dol Amroth, do twego wuja, księcia Imrahila, i pragnę, byś mi towarzyszył i poznał ojczyznę swej matki. - która z mojej winy nie zdążyła sama ci jej pokazać. Nigdy nie wypowiedziałby tych słów na głos. Zbyt ciążyło na nim poczucie winy. Nieraz też miał wrażenie, że młodszy syn nie darzy go zbyt wielką miłością. Prawdopodobnie i w tym było sporo jego winy. Był dla Faramira zbyt surowy i choć oszukiwał się, że to po to, by ten niepoprawny marzyciel wyrósł na prawdziwego mężczyznę i żołnierza, prawda była taka, że chłopak tak bardzo przypominał swoją matkę, że Denethor nie mógł znieść tego podobieństwa. Faramir był dla niego jak chodzący wyrzut sumienia, przypomnienie błędów, jakie popełnił i bólu, jaki przeżył. Chłopak zarzucał mu, że nie traktuje go na równi z bratem. Może i miał rację. Denethor bywał wobec młodszego syna surowy, ale też i bardziej nadopiekuńczy. Faramir był delikatny i wrażliwy jak jego matka i Namiestnik przysiągł sobie chronić go przed okrucieństwem wojny tak długo, jak tylko to było możliwe. Na szczęście chłopiec nie kochał wojny tak jak jego brat i sam chyba czuł, że nie nadaje się na żołnierza, w czym ojciec starał się go utwierdzać. Dlatego też tak zaskoczyła go prośba chłopca. Czyżby jego metody sprawiły, że Faramir na siłę chciał mu udowodnić, że także potrafi walczyć?

Faramir spojrzał na ojca za zdziwieniem. Propozycja sama w sobie była zaskakująca, lecz jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go słowo „matka”. Słyszał je często. Nie było w najbliższym otoczeniu Denethora człowieka, który choć raz nie napomknąłby o tym, jak wiele cech Faramir odziedziczył po Finduilas. Czasem też udawało mu się namówić kogoś ze służby, rzadziej Boromira, by podzielił się z nim wspomnieniami. Ale Denethor od śmierci żony ani razu nie wymówił jej imienia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie wolno wspominać o niej w jego obecności. Nawet Boromir przestrzegał tej niepisanej zasady. A teraz sam Namiestnik ją złamał. Faramir nie łudził się, że w ojcu mogła zajść jakaś niespodziewana zmiana, ale Dol Amroth z pewnością obudzi wspomnienia szczęśliwych chwil. Jakże chciałby ujrzeć uśmiech, tak rzadko ostatnimi czasy goszczący na surowej twarzy Namiestnika.  
\- Z radością pojadę z tobą do Dol Amroth, ojcze. - Nagle poczuł się zawstydzony swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniem. Czyż nie postąpił jak rozkapryszone dziecko, przy okazji omal nie pozbawiając się możliwości odwiedzenia ojczyzny matki? To prawda, że chciał spędzić trochę czasu z bratem. Jednak możliwość spędzenia go z matką, choćby obecną tylko we wspomnieniach ziemi, po której chodziła, i jej mieszkańców, nie mogła się równać z żadną inną.  
\- Cieszy mnie to. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? - O dziwo w głosie Denethora nie było już ironii.  
\- Wybacz mi moją zuchwałość, ojcze – Dawno te słowa nie były tak szczere jak dziś.

* * *

  
_Wiele lat później_

Gdy drzwi za czarodziejem zamykają się cicho, Faramir z westchnieniem opuszcza głowę na poduszkę. Mimo że wizyta trwała tylko kilka minut, czuje się wyczerpany jak po wielogodzinnej naradzie. Zaledwie przed chwilą Gandalf, choć niechętnie, powiedział mu o samobójstwie Namiestnika. Właściwie to czarodziej zamierzał poprzestać na informacji, że Denethor nie żyje, ale Faramir nalegał tak długo, aż dowiedział się całej tragicznej prawdy. Gadalf zawsze go lubił, nieraz pobłażał inteligentnemu i spragnionemu wiedzy młodzieńcowi, godzinami cierpliwie odpowiadając na setki zadawanych przez niego pytań. Faramir z kolei, wbrew ojcu i bratu, zawsze uważał czarodzieja za swojego przyjaciela. I dziś bez trudu zorientował się, że Gandalf coś ukrywa. Na szczęście czarodziej zrozumiał, że nie znając okoliczności śmierci ojca Faramair zadręczałby się jeszcze bardziej próbując dociec prawdy.  
\- Nie myśl o tym teraz – skończył Gandalf, szykując się do wyjścia. - Potrzebujesz teraz spokoju i odpoczynku, by odzyskać siły. Nie dodawaj sobie ciężaru rozważając bolesną przeszłość.  
\- Jak? - spytał Faramir po prostu. Jak Gandalf może spodziewać się, że on będzie w stanie zasnąć, zapominając o wszystkim, co się stało i o czym się przed chwilą dowiedział. - Jak mógłbym nie myśleć o ojcu?  
\- Myśl o nim. Ale myśl o tym, co było dobre i piękne. Nie dopuszczaj do siebie innych wspomnień, prócz szczęśliwych.

Szczęśliwych wspomnień... Przecież były i takie, dlaczego więc umysł Faramira podsuwał mu tylko te ostatnie tygodnie, spojrzenia pełne niechęci i surowej dezaprobaty, krytykę każdej jego decyzji, a wreszcie te dwie krótkie odpowiedzi:

\- Żałujesz, ojcze, że nie spotkał mnie los Boromira?  
\- Tak! Ponieważ Boromir był mi wiernym synem, a nie wychowankiem Czarodzieja.

\- A więc żegnaj ojcze. Jeżeli wrócę, może wtedy zechcesz mnie sądzić łaskawiej.  
\- To będzie zależało od tego, z czym powrócisz.

Co powiedziałbyś teraz, ojcze? Czy wychowanek Czarodzieja zasłużył, by być dziedzicem Namiestnika? Czy okazałem się godny bycia twoim synem? Gdybym tylko mógł wiedzieć, o czym myślałeś czuwając przy mnie tej nocy! Może gdybym choć na chwilę odzyskał wtedy przytomność, wszystko było teraz inne?

Dopiero wizyta wuja odrywa go od tych rozmyślań. Z jego sztucznej wesołości Faramir wnioskuje, że książę Imrahil nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jego siostrzeniec wie już o szaleństwie i samobójczej śmierci ojca. Nie wyprowadza wuja z błędu. Pozwala mu mówić, sam zaś niewiele koncentruje się na treści, kiwa tylko głową, w której wciąż kotłują się te same myśli. Nagle z ust Imrahila padają słowa:

\- Pamiętasz twoją pierwszą wizytę w Dol Amroth?  
\- Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć! Niewiele miałem później okazji, by być tak szczęśliwym, jak wtedy, gdy dane mi było chodzić po ziemi mojej matki.  
\- Myślę, że i twój ojciec mógłby powiedzieć to samo... - Imrahil milknie nagle i odwraca się do okna.

Faramir, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, przyznaje mu rację. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy już później nie byli sobie z Namiestnikiem tak bliscy, jak przez te kilka dni spędzonych w gościnie u Imrahila. Wspomnienie Finduilas na nowo ożywiło wtedy zastygłe już niemal serce Denethora, lecz podczas gdy w Minas Tirith wywoływało ono ból, tutaj napełniało je dawno już zapomnianą słodyczą. Po raz pierwszy też odważył się Namiestnik ubrać wspomnienia w słowa i podarować je wpatrzonemu weń synowi. Na te kilka dni Faramir odzyskał nie tylko dawno utraconą matkę, ale i ojca, gdyż Denethor przez te parę chwil był taki jak przedtem, taki jak wtedy, gdy piękna księżniczka Dol Amroth zgodziła się porzucić dla niego ukochane morze i zamieszkać w mieście z kamienia.

Po powrocie do Minas Tirith Denethor na nowo zamknął się w sobie. Stał się nawet jeszcze surowszy i bardziej skryty, zupełnie jakby żałował tych kilku chwil okazanej, w jego przekonaniu, słabości. Ale Faramir potrafił teraz zaakceptować zachowanie ojca. Pobyt w Dol Amroth utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że choć Denethor nie był w stanie zrozumieć młodszego syna, to jednak na swój sposób darzył go miłością, mniej może gorącą niż ta, którą okazywał Boromirowi, lecz równie silną.

Nieraz mówiono, że Namiestnik ma nadzwyczajną zdolność przenikania ludzkich myśli i sumień. Faramir wiedział, że to prawda, jednakże widział, że choć jego ojciec z łatwością odgadywał, co kryje się w sercach innych, nie zawsze jednak potrafił to zrozumieć. Dla Namiestnika liczyły się odwaga, duma i honor, władza i potęga. Te cechy, które sam posiadał i które starszy syn po nim odziedziczył. Boromir, choć skryty, był łatwy do przejrzenia. Faramira ojciec nie rozumiał nigdy. A tym, czego nie pojmował, syn Ectheliona najczęściej pogardzał. Z czasem i Denethor, i jego młodszy syn otoczyli się grubymi murami zobojętnienia i choć obaj od czasu do czasu otwierali w nich furtki, nigdy już nie zdarzyło się, by uczynili to jednocześnie.

Kiedy Denethor po raz pierwszy spojrzał w palantir, tego Faramir nie potrafił odgadnąć. Długo nie dostrzegał też oznak szaleństwa ojca, choć pierwsze musiały pojawić się już dosyć dawno. Choć zazwyczaj równie przenikliwy jak Namiestnik, w tym jednym przypadku Faramir nie próbował, może nawet nie chciał, patrzeć i rozumieć. Od kiedy dorośli, obaj z Boromirem większość czasu spędzali poza Białym Miastem, walcząc z coraz silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że dzień, w którym nie zdołają powstrzymać orków i mocy idącej wraz z nimi, jest coraz bliższy.

I wtedy pojawił się Pierścień. Żaden z nich nie zrozumiał ani snu, ani tego, co będzie on oznaczał dla rodu Namiestnika, Gondoru i całego Śródziemia. Teraz Faramir rozumie już to wszystko i nurtuje go tylko jedna myśl. Boromira i ojca doprowadziła do szaleństwa jedna i ta sama siła, moc Nieprzyjaciela, choć inaczej objawiona. Borormir pod wpływem Pierścienia zdradził przyjaciela, kogoś, kogo miał za zadanie bronić. Namiestnik opuścił poddanych w potrzebie. Żaden z nich nie postąpiłby tak, będąc panem samego siebie. Czy więc można założyć, że za ostatnie zachowanie ojca względem młodszego syna odpowiedzialny był także czar Nieprzyjaciela? Faramir usiłuje przypomnieć sobie, kiedy oschłość ojca zamieniła się po raz pierwszy w otwartą niechęć, ale nie potrafi odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Zbyt daleko odsunęli się od siebie. Choć po wyjeździe Boromira Faramir starał się na nowo zbliżyć do ojca, by choć trochę ulżyć jego skrywanej, a przecież tak oczywistej tęsknocie za ukochanym dziedzicem, jednak zawsze napotykał twardą ścianę nie tylko już obojętności, lecz irytacji, a nawet wzgardy. Poddał się w końcu, skupiając się na ciążących na nim podwójnych teraz obowiązkach i pozostawiając ojca samego w jego kamiennym pałacu.

 

Widząc Faramira pogrążonego w myślach, Imrahil cicho kieruje się ku wyjściu. Jest już w drzwiach, gdy dochodzi go ciche „dziękuję”. Książę uśmiecha się do siostrzeńca i w milczeniu opuszcza komnatę.

Dziękuję, wuju, myśli Faramir. Nieświadomie dałeś mi właśnie to, czego teraz tak potrzebowałem. To jedno dobre wspomnienie, najlepsze, jakie miałem.

Czuje ogarniające go zmęczenie. Powieki same opadają, głowa osuwa się na poduszkę. Poddaje się odrętwieniu, pozwalając myślom powrócić do dawnych czasów. Znów ma piętnaście lat, idzie dziką plażą u boku wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyzny. Chłonie każde jego słowo, patrzy z dumnie podniesioną głową i odpowiada uśmiechem na uśmiech. Fale rozbijają się o brzeg, gdy ramię w ramię przemierza z ojcem piękne ziemie Dol Amroth.

Jest już na granicy jawy i snu, gdy sceneria zmienia się nagle. Zamiast nad morzem, znajduje się w ciemnej, dusznej komnacie, oświetlonej jedną samotną świecą. Jej blask pada na twarz ojca, jakże jednak zmienionego! Namiestnik wydaje się o wiele starszy niż te kilka, może kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Na dnie jego kiedyś tak dumnych oczu kryje się rozpacz i zwątpienie. Faramir tak bardzo chce się odezwać, pocieszyć go, jest jednak zbyt słaby by wydobyć z siebie nawet jedno słowo. I nagle ojciec wyciąga dłoń, kładzie ją na czole syna i szepcze łagodnie:

\- Śpij, Faramirze.

 

Aragorn po cichu wsuwa się do komnaty chorego. Faramir zdaje się spać, lecz gdy Strażnik podchodzi bliżej, otwiera oczy.

\- Śpij, Faramirze – szepcze Aragorn i dotyka dłonią czoła chorego, szukając oznak gorączki. - Śpij – powtarza. - Nabieraj sił, już wkrótce będziesz ich bardzo potrzebował.

Ale Faramir już go nie słyszy. Wraz z młodym i szczęśliwym Namiestnikiem spaceruje po złocistych plażach Dol Amroth.


End file.
